Dinámicas
by HelenaconAche
Summary: AU/ Cuando ya no son niños, lo que empieza como un juego siempre termina mal. Sasu/Tenten/Neji y más
1. El juego de la botella

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia sí es de mi propiedad y creación sólo por entretención y placer. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.*.*.

**D**inámicas

.*.*.

* * *

**1.-** _El juego de la botella_.

Cuando propuso aquel juego sus intenciones y expectativas eran bastante diferentes. Ahora, después de muchas cervezas, risas y besos, Sakura veía como el juego de la botella pasaba a otro nivel (propuesto por Ino) y ella continuaba sin tener una maldita oportunidad de besar a Sasuke.

Había besado… casi besado ―más bien un pequeño roce de labios― con algunos de los chicos y un beso que la dejó sin oxígeno con Sai y también con la perversa de su mejor amiga la cual la besó salvajemente con intensiones aún más malévolas, principalmente la de provocar una particular reacción en uno de los hombres de su grupo de amigos. Ella fue participe de la locura de Ino, creyendo soñadoramente que quizás provocaría la misma reacción en el chico que ella quería.

Invitó a su grupo de amigos más cercanos, los cuales eran bastantes según logró darse cuenta al verlos llegar a todos a su casa tal como habían acordado. Dejando de lado aquella insignificancia, se acomodaron en el salón corriendo los sillones y ampliando el espacio en el suelo para poder sentarse todos en círculo, conversar, reír y beber de las cervezas que ella compró y que se multiplicaron como moscas con las colaboraciones de todos los presentes. El ambiente se distendió con rapidez y pronto todos estaban riéndose, burlándose unos de otros, recordando anécdotas y principalmente aprovechando que sólo les quedaba un semestre para salir del colegio y ya no verse tanto como acostumbraban.

Entrada la noche y beneficiándose que no estaban sus padres en casa y más todavía que ya todos se veían bastante risueños y relajados, propuso la idea de jugar a la botella. Al principio algunos se habían negado argumentando que ya estaban bastante creciditos para continuar con aquel juego, además de haberlo jugado tantas veces que ya perdía la gracia besar a las mismas personas, pero con la intervención de Ino y su propuesta de hacerlo en varios niveles que no sólo fueran simples besitos, logró que el interés de todos aumentara accediendo a jugar.

Beso sensual y postura sexual era el nivel más alto del juego. La persona que debía girar la botella tenía que ideárselas para seducir a aquel que la botella apuntara, besarlo de una forma que fuera vista y considerada como sensual acompañando además el beso con alguna postura sexual. Luego el que había sido "la víctima" tenía el turno de girar la botella y continuar con el juego.

Sakura mordía nerviosamente su labio a la espera de su turno. Recién habían comenzado con ese nivel dentro del juego, pero ella ya ideaba la mejor forma de besar sensualmente a su amado Sasuke y acompañarlo de alguna postura bien cachonda que provocara el despertar de los más bajos instintos del chico y así de una vez por todas cumplir sus deseos y sueños para con él. Otras veces en las que habían jugado tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo gracias al juego de la botella, pero nunca había pasado a algo más como ella deseaba, quedando en _tan amigos como siempre_ lo cual aumentaba su frustración y desolación al saberse no correspondida. Pero ella no se daba por vencida, seguía insistiendo, aun cuando al aparecer aquella noche la suerte no la acompañaba y en todo lo que llevaban jugando, no había siquiera tenido la oportunidad de darle un topón de labios.

El turno pasó a Tenten, quien luego de ser arrinconada salvajemente contra la pared de la sala, siendo levantada del suelo hasta que sus piernas rodearon las caderas del chico y besada con un salvajismo pasional y experto poco concebible de alguien como Shino, volvía a sentarse en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, bajo la sarta de sonoros aplausos y risas de sus demás amigos quienes emitían comentarios subidos de tono respecto al sexual movimiento del recatado Shino Aburame.

Luego de pasado el asombro y las burlas, Tenten tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de girar la botella. Todos se mantuvieron expectantes de los giros hasta que ésta se detuvo apuntando al chico que todas siempre deseaban besar: Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico elegido dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza mirando a la mujer que debía seducirlo. Ella le mantuvo retadoramente la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en la mejor forma de seducir al ególatra de Sasuke. De pronto algo pareció hacer click en su cabeza sonriendo perversamente antes de acercarse a gatas hasta él bajo los gritos alentadores de algunos de los testigos.

Sakura se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en la escena, apretando los puños con fuerza y tragándose la rabia que sentía por tener que ver otra vez a Sasuke besándose con alguna de sus amigas. Bueno, Tenten ni siquiera era tan amiga, así que luego no podría sentirse mal por el odio desencadenado que la recorría en ese momento y sus pensamientos mortales de cómo asesinar macabramente a su _notanamiga_.

La chica de largo y desordenado cabello castaño se detuvo frente al joven quien le dedicaba una mirada ufana y retadora, esperando sentado sobre el suelo que ella actuara. Se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos hasta que extrañamente fue él quien se inclinó hasta alcanzar el oído de ella y susurrar algo que nadie escuchó pero que sí provocó una sonrisa divertida en Tenten. El hombre volvió a su posición inicial, expectante, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de la muchacha frente a él. Sin borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro, Tenten se levantó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, en un rápido y audaz movimiento estiró su brazo tomando la camiseta del Uchiha cerca del cuello atrayéndolo a sí con una rudeza demasiado sensual, aprovechando luego su posición para imponerse sobre él, acercarse y besarlo con furia, con salvajismo, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que el beso se volvía más agresivo, más pasional; cuando sus bocas parecían devorarse con ansias, con hambre, con la rapidez que daba paso a la lentitud de quien disfruta demasiado aquella caricia para ser _sólo un juego._

Sasuke esperaba ese beso. Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Sakura al ver y detallar en cada una de las reacciones de las dos personas que se comían la boca frente a ella. Algo en la mirada de él, en cómo le brillaban los ojos, en el por qué no dejaba de mirarla de_ ésa_ forma. En la manera que correspondía con la misma fogosidad aquella caricia, en el ridículo pensamiento que se le instaló en la cabeza de creer que esa no era la primera vez que ellos se besaban _así_. Movió la cabeza apartando aquellas ideas al darse cuenta que era imposible, quizás se habían besado antes pero había sido por el mismo juego. Sasuke y Tenten eran amigos, ella lo sabía, incluso se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera eran tan unidos. Amigos como lo era ella misma con Tenten; de los que se juntan porque el resto del grupo se reúne, de esos amigos que son más amigos de otros aunque igual comparten momentos agradables juntos. Era una idea estúpida, estaba siendo cegada por los celos y la envidia; ellos no se habían besado antes de esa manera, aquel contacto tan feroz se debía al juego que se hacía más entusiasta por todas las cervezas que ya habían consumido.

Sin despegar sus labios de los de él, Tenten levantó una de sus piernas cruzándola por sobre el regazo del chico, sentándose y haciendo chocar sus intimidades. Un audible gemido escapó de entre los labios de Sasuke provocando risas y aplausos entre quienes lo oyeron, pero esto no logró separarlos. El beso se tornó más lento y más dominante. Ella posó una de sus manos tras el cuello masculino acariciando la piel expuesta con sus dedos mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su torso, él por su parte le acariciaba con lentitud la espalda, moviendo suavemente su pelvis para aumentar el roce de sus intimidades.

Con la respiración más acelerada y los ojos destilando un brillo lujurioso, Tenten se separó bruscamente de los labios de él, pero sin darle tiempo de emitir comentario, lo empujó con fuerza hasta que quedó recostado sobre el suelo. De inmediato, apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo a los costados de la cabeza del hombre y volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión y encarnizamiento que antes, siendo correspondida de inmediato por el chico. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, ella recostada sobre el de él con las piernas todavía rodeando de las caderas masculinas, sus intimidades se rozaban con provocadora lentitud, las manos de Sasuke seguían acariciando la espalda de ella aunque ahora por debajo de la camiseta.

Fue en el momento en que la castaña abandonó otra vez los labios de él para besar y lamer el largo cuello masculino, provocando un sonoro gruñido de placer al momento en que sus dientes se enterraron en la perfilada mandíbula del Uchiha, que Kiba decidió interrumpirlos al darse cuenta que al parecer ellos se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

―¡Tírenles agua! ―exclamó riendo divertido―. ¡Sepárenlos antes que se pongan a follar frente a todos!

Las palabras acompañadas de las sonoras carcajadas del resto lograron que ambos reaccionaran, separándose con una velocidad asombrosa, distanciándose como si tuvieran lepra, incrementando las risas.

Tenten regresó a su lugar inicial sonriendo avergonzada y con un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y la respiración irregular. Sasuke se mantuvo serio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la respiración igual de agitada que la de la chica, lo desmentía encarnizadamente.

Sakura mantuvo sus grandes ojos verdes puestos en el Uchiha, ignorando todos los comentarios burlones que eran especialmente dedicados a la chica de castaño cabello. En su mente se repetían sin cesar las imágenes de aquel pasional beso, en la manera tan íntima en la que se besaron, como si se conocieran de é_sa forma_, pensó dolorosamente. Apartó nuevamente aquellos crueles pensamientos, pero estos volvían con rapidez al recordar la manera en que sus cuerpos se rozaban, en el choque de las intimidades, en las caricias y sobre todo en la notoria erección que Sasuke trataba de ocultar.

El juego continuó dándole el pase a Sasuke de girar la botella. Inevitablemente Sakura cruzó los dedos para que fuese ella la elegida, pero la maldita botella se detuvo frente a Karin. La ira estalló en su interior, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños. Acompañó las risas de los demás cuando Naruto comentó que era el beso más aburrido que había visto en su vida y que el Uchiha era un asco como seductor. Suigetsu corroboró (con celos) que Karin no se merecía algo tan banal y monótono como aquel beso insípido y la posición sexual carente de pasión como la que Sasuke acababa de realizar, aprovechando luego el golpe de suerte que le dio la botella al elegirlo a él como la víctima de Karin.

La chica de cabello pintado de un exótico y llamativo rosa suspiró aliviada al saber que al menos el resto de las mujeres tampoco despertaba la pasión en el hombre de sus sueños y que la situación anterior había sido sólo porque Tenten lo provocó.

Suigetsu se negó a besar a Lee, prefiriendo que le cortaran los testículos a besarlo, según sus propias palabras. El carismático Rock Lee tampoco se mostró muy conforme con la elección de la botella, negándose también a besar a su amigo, menos todavía realizar alguna posición sexual. Acordaron finalmente que el chico con los dientes demasiado puntudos le daría una nalgada al de las pobladas cejas y fin del asunto. Luego de la bochornosa situación, Lee volvió a su posición para hacer girar la botella y seguir con el juego.

A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón al ver la boca de la botella apuntando hacia ella. Quiso gritar y negarse a aceptar la elección pensando incluso en abandonar el juego, pero desistió al darse cuenta que no podía quedar como una cobarde frente a sus amigos, menos a su querido Sasuke quien a pesar de su mal genio aceptó participar. Además, se trataba sólo de un juego sin importancia que no tendría ninguna consecuencia, independiente de que el chico que debía besarla había declarado públicamente su amor por ella desde hacía años.

Lee se acercó sonriente hasta donde ella estaba arrodillada. Sakura tragó en seco al ver el brillo de los ojos oscuros de él, enterneciéndose secretamente al sentir que nunca antes la habían mirado de aquella manera. Le mantuvo la mirada sintiendo como la mano masculina se posaba sobre su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad, acercándose luego con lentitud y sin apartar su mirada. Cerró los ojos al verlo tan cerca y esperó el momento.

Se sorprendió de la suavidad con la que Lee comenzó a rozar sus labios, con delicadeza, invitándola a abrir la boca y participar de aquella caricia. Con reticencia separó los labios dejándolo entrar.

Nunca reconocería públicamente que aquel era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, con tanta lentitud y sutileza como si temiera que ella podría romperse en cualquier instante. Frágil y a la vez pasional, entregado, haciéndola sentir querida, importante. Lee la empujó con suavidad hasta que quedó recostada sobre el suelo. Continuaba acariciándole la mejilla, bajando luego con la punta de sus dedos por su cuello provocándole tenues cosquillas. Su mano terminó en su cintura agarrándola por esa zona de su cuerpo sin ninguna mala intención, pero Sakura sentía, por las reacciones de su cuerpo, que aquello le estaba gustando demasiado. Con la mano alrededor de su cintura la levantó del suelo juntando más sus cuerpos, el beso se tornó más entregado e inconscientemente las manos de ella se enredaron entre los oscuros y espesos cabellos de Lee. Intentó apegarse más a él al sentir la masculina mano acariciando su espalda cuando un vergonzoso e incontenible jadeo abandonó su boca. Lee se separó de ella terminando así el beso, mirándola tan intensamente como antes con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad pintada en la cara. Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por sus involuntarias reacciones se separó de él volviendo a sentarse rígidamente.

―¡Cejotas eres mi maestro! ―gritó sonriente Naruto para luego estallar en carcajadas y aplausos en compañía de Kiba, Sai, Suigetsu y las chicas. Sakura sólo se encogió en su posición sin querer mirar a nadie, menos a Sasuke.

Al girar la botella ésta decidió elegir a Shikamaru, para la molestia de Temari quien bufó sonoramente, pero estaba tan sobrecogida por el momento recién experimentado que temblaba entera y no fue capaz de cumplir con el audaz beso y la posición que había planeado para cuando fuera su turno, independiente si le tocaba con Sasuke o no. Terminó con su actuación rápidamente y volvió a su lugar sin querer ver a nadie. Deseaba que todos se fueran en ese momento, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que su absurda idea de jugar provocó.

El juego continuó con varios besos y posiciones cachondas entre los amigos, repitiéndose el plato varios sin limitarse porque les salía alguien del mismo sexo. Como lo fue el caso de Temari, quien primero salió como la víctima de Sai, luego le tocó ser cazadora y la botella apuntó a Tenten, la cual no había sido apuntada desde el beso con Sasuke. Ambas amigas se miraron fijamente sonriéndose divertidas y entendiendo rápidamente sus pensamientos. Se acercaron gateando lenta y sensualmente hasta el medio del círculo, empinándose luego apoyadas en sus rodillas quedando de frente y mirándose desde muy cerca. Temari se acercó a su castaña amiga rozando primero sus labios, continuando con pequeños roces delicados, posicionando sus manos alrededor del rostro de la otra chica antes de besarla totalmente. Se besaron lentamente como conociendo sus labios, sin cerrar totalmente los ojos, separándose unos milímetros para luego volver a besarse. Se acariciaban las mejillas, el cuello, los hombros, siempre con lentitud, rozando con provocación sus senos, amenazando con bajar sus manos.

―¡Tóquense! ¡Tóquense por favor! ―rogó Kiba desesperado con los ojos abiertos como plato.

Ambas chicas sonrieron entre besos antes de acatar las peticiones del chico. Temari bajó su mano hasta el trasero de la castaña apegando con rudeza sus cuerpos, aplastando sus senos una contra la otra volviendo así el beso más pasional. Tenten por su parte deslizó sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de su amiga, pasando a través de sus senos, su abdomen, deteniéndose en sus caderas, acariciándole el trasero y luego subiendo un poco para levantar sólo unos centímetros la camiseta de la chica mostrando la piel blanquecina de su cintura. Se separaron de un momento a otro cortando el beso para la desilusión de los hombres presentes quienes no lograban apartar la mirada de ambas chicas, las cuales estallaron en sonoras carcajadas por su travesura.

―Después de esto no necesitaré ver porno en una semana ―comentó Suigetsu recibiendo por respuesta el inconsciente asentimiento de algunos.

Estupefacta por lo presenciado, los ojos de Sakura viajaron a través de todos sus amigos hombres, divirtiéndose un poco al estudiar las reacciones corporales y sus semblantes aturdidos y excitados. Los hombres eran tan predecibles en algunas situaciones, sobre todo con el fetiche de ver a dos mujeres juntas. Ahogó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que ni siquiera Sasuke había sido inmune al juego de Temari y Tenten.

EL juego continuó. Luego de Ino, quien salía por quinta vez, a Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que la bendita botella apuntaba al amor de su vida, quien ya estaba bastante borracho por lo que sólo le sonrió zorrunamente y se dejó hacer.

Al final del juego, cuando ya las cervezas se habían agotado y la mayoría no estaba muy consciente ni despierto, concluyeron todos entre risas divertidas y comentarios lascivos que el mejor beso y posición sexual había sido la de la inocente y tímida Hinata, quien, luego de hacer que Naruto se pusiera de pie lo llevó hasta una silla correspondiente a la mesa del comedor, lo sentó ahí, sentándose sobre él para besarlo con tal nivel de salvajismo y pasión que todos quedaron estupefactos, con la boca abierta y sin poder creer que aquella que parecía a punto de violar al, también sorprendido y entregado Naruto, fuese la recatada y tímida Hinata que todos conocían. La chica incluso desabotonó la camisa del rubio, le acarició con concupiscencia el torso y casi se lo comió a través de sus besos. El excitado Naruto se entregó en cuerpo y alma, dispuesto a que Hinata hiciera lo que quisiera con él, aprovechando también para masajear los abundantes senos de la chica.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando decidieron dar por finalizada la reunión de amigos, principalmente porque las cervezas se habían acabado y no tenían dónde comprar más a esa hora, además de algunos ya estar bastante borrachos, siendo acusados culpables que la cerveza se les acabara tan rápido. Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de la anfitriona, dándole las gracias por la invitación y considerando que debía repetirse prontamente al menos antes que acabara el año. Sonriente Sakura prometió que la próxima vez que supiera que se quedaba sola no dudaría en invitarlos.

Suigetsu, Shino, Sai, Karin y Hinata tomaron un taxi que los acercaría a sus casas ya que eran los que vivían más apartados. Un muy borracho Naruto amenazó a los tres chicos que partían que no atrevieran a propasarse con _su_ Hinata, porque ella era sólo de él después del beso que se habían dado y que sólo él tenía el derecho de tocarle las tetas. La chica en cuestión sólo se sonrojó visiblemente por los poco románticos y posesivos comentarios del rubio, sin poder impedir que su corazón se acelerada producto de las palabras, que a pesar de no ser las que esperaba, dejaban en claro que al menos estando borracho, el chico del cual llevaba años enamorada la reclamaba como suya. Después de todo, su vergonzosa actuación había tenido frutos. Esperaba que él lo recordara al día siguiente cuando despertara.

Luego de marcharse el taxi, el resto de los presentes se dispusieron a retirarse a sus casas. Ellos vivían casi todos en el mismo vecindario, separados unas cuantas cuadras unos de otros, incluso algunos relativamente cerca, como Naruto y Sasuke que eran vecinos e Ino que vivía en la calle frente a la de Sakura.

La primera en despedirse fue la rubia Yamanaka, quien sólo cruzó la calle y se metió rápidamente en su casa. Temari y Shikamaru siguieron el camino contrario a la mayoría, creyendo ilusamente que marcharse juntos no levantaría sospechas. Lee se despidió en la esquina, un poco tambaleante y risueño, dirigiéndose a su casa que quedaba a tres calles al oeste. El resto continuó derecho. De todos, Tenten era la que más apartada vivía, pero por el camino le quedaban las casas de sus amigos así que no corría riesgo.

Entre Sasuke y Kiba llevaban a Naruto, que era el más borracho de los cuatro, aunque el camino que mantenían no era en línea recta ya que habían sido varias cervezas bebidas y su resistencia no era mucha debido a que sólo eran unos adolescentes que bebían a escondidas de sus padres para sentirse rebeldes. La visión de los cuatro caminar tambaleantes y en zigzag chocando unos contra otros era bastante divertida.

La casa de Kiba apareció en el camino y éste anunció que no los acompañaría más ya que lo único que quería era tener una cita con su cama y dormir hasta que su jodida madre se lo permitiera. Sasuke le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se haría cargo de Naruto, despidiéndose con un amistoso y borracho abrazo. Tres cuadras más allá finalmente llegaron a la residencia del rubio en conjunto a la de Sasuke.

Los ojos oscuros del Uchiha se posaron en la única mujer que todavía no se retiraba, ella le sonrió en un ademán de despedida, pero la detuvo.

―No te vayas todavía ―pidió en un susurro.

Tenten asintió y observó como el chico de oscuro cabello guiaba a su mejor amigo a trompicones a través del sendero de gravilla que llevaba hasta la entrada de su casa, revisaba los bolsillos del rubio hasta dar con la llave y entrar en silencio. Fueron sólo unos minutos que tardó en aparecer por la puerta, cerrarla con absoluto cuidado y llegar hasta la chica.

―¿Me irás a dejar a mi casa? ―cuestionó ella con inocencia, las manos sujetas a su espalda y balanceándose levemente en un gesto bastante infantil. De momento no parecía tan borracha.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos se oscurecieron todavía más aun siendo iluminados por las farolas de la calle. Brillaban con intensa lujuria.

―Piensas que me quedaré así después de… ―no terminó su frase. La voz le sonó demasiado ronca y se sintió expuesto. Vio a la chica morderse el labio inferior y retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra un grueso árbol colindante a la vereda.

Incitándolo.

Fue el turno de Tenten negar con la cabeza, todavía mordiéndose el labio y elevando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa perversamente inocente. El Uchiha se acercó a ella arrinconándola contra el tronco, mirándola intensamente. Sus cuerpos chocaron y él la apretó sin escapatoria.

Con su pulgar rozó el labio inferior de la chica para que así dejara de morderlo, inclinó su cabeza hasta alcanzar la altura de ella y lanzarse sobre sus labios con desesperación. Tenten lo recibió gustosa, sin borrar la sonrisa perversa de su boca, apoyándose en la punta de sus pies para adquirir más altura dándose soporte con la mano que rodeaba el cuello masculino y la presión que él mantenía con su cuerpo y el árbol. Sasuke dejó a sus manos viajar libres inmiscuyéndolas bajo la tela de la chaqueta y la camiseta que ella llevaba puestas, acariciando la piel ardiente del abdomen de ella e intentado subir hasta sus senos.

Desesperados, hambrientos. Excitadísimos.

Gimieron entre besos al sentir el provocador roce entre sus pelvis, aumentando la presión y cercanía para que el contacto fuera absoluto.

―Estamos afuera de tu casa ―recordó la castaña en un jadeo.

―Lo sé… pero quiero follarte aquí y ahora ―susurró con voz ronca―. Después podremos hacerlo en mi cama…

―Estamos en la calle… nos pueden ver…

―No me importa ―sentenció cegado por la lujuria.

Él le besó el cuello hasta que le quedara marca sintiendo la pequeña y femenina mano serpentear hasta el bulto en su entrepierna.

Ella gimió sonoramente el nombre del chico al sentir el botón de su pantalón soltarse y los dedos largos y masculinos ir más adentro.

* * *

_Hola a todas y todos (si es que hay algún hombre que lea) _

_Esta es la primera historia que publico en la página a pesar de llevar algún tiempo leyendo. Debo aclarar que soy fanática del Neji/Tenten pero después de leer algunas historias Sasu/Tenten se me ocurrió esta idea de triángulo amoroso, principalmente debido a que en la página hay historia de todas con Sasuke y pues, Tenten es la más olvidada así que creo que ella también se merece un poco del Uchiha ;)_

_Espero que les haya llamado la atención la idea y qué irá a ocurrir o por qué este primer capítulo terminó así._

_Acepto sugerencias y reclamos._

_Sólo les dejo una pregunta ¿Dónde creen que está Neji?_

_Ansío leer sus comentarios esperando reacciones y si les interesa que la continúe._


	2. Secretos que no son tan secretos

_Enormemente agradecida de sus comentarios, al menos para ser el primer capítulo... eso me hace sentir enormemente satisfecha de que al menos les interesara la historia._

_En fin, no hay mucho que responder. El capítulo puede ser algo lento pero es necesario._

_Para quienes les interese después de este capítulo la cosa se pondrá "más intensa" es decir, los lemon pretendo hacerlos más explícitos. Y pues se irán atando cabos de cómo o por qué Sasuke y Tenten terminaron en una "relación" así._

_Dejo en el aire lo que pasó con Neji, o si Sakura sabe algo, o que pasará con Hinata y Naruto luego de "el jueguito"._

_Espero muchos comentarios, mientra mas comentarios, más rápido actualizo el próximo capítulo (que es lemon) _

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

**2.-** _Secretos que no son tan secretos_.

Abrió descuidadamente la puerta sin preocuparse por provocar molestos ruidos que fuesen a despertar al joven que dormía plácidamente en la habitación. Mordiendo fuertemente el lápiz que llevaba en la boca y que los ojos puestos en los apuntes que intentaba aprenderse de memoria, Itachi Uchiha ingresó en el cuarto de su hermano.

―Sasuke, mamá dice que… ―comenzó luego de quitarse el lápiz que masticaba―. ¡Mierda Sasuke! ―gritó desesperado al apartar la vista de su cuaderno―. ¡Otra vez! ―exclamó bajando el tono de voz―. Te he dicho mil veces que no la traigas a dormir…

El menor de la familia Uchiha se levantó de golpe, sentándose en la cama y mirando a todos lados con el rostro adormilado sin entender qué mierda ocurría para que el idiota de su hermano lo despertara tan temprano. Enfocó sus oscuros ojos, enrojecidos después de haber bebido, en el chico demasiado parecido a él que mantenía el rostro desfigurado en una divertida mueca de espanto y desesperación.

―¿Qué mierda quieres Itachi? ―preguntó con voz somnolienta.

―Te he dicho que no la traigas a dormir ―reclamó sin parecer molesto, más bien su tono de voz poseía un tinte de nerviosismo y desesperación―. Si mamá te descubre no sólo será tú fin… sino que yo tendré que acompañarte cuando te envíe a una isla desierta o peor… nos ponga un cinturón de castidad a los dos ―Itachi realmente parecía horrorizado ante sus propias ideas fatalistas.

Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron la trayectoria de los de su hermano encontrándose con la desnuda espalda de una mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar que ella no debía estar a esa hora en su cama, que habían quedado en despertar temprano para no ser descubiertos, principalmente por la sobre protectora madre de Sasuke quien bajo ninguna circunstancia permitía que alguno de sus inocentes y virginales principitos trajera mujer alguna a casa, menos todavía que la fulana tuviera el descaro de atreverse a pisar el santuario de pureza que representaba la habitación de sus castos muchachos.

―Sasuke, Itachi… les dije que me trajeran la ropa sucia ―la voz de Mikoto Uchiha llegó como mal presagio a los oídos de sus hijos, demasiado cerca para alcanzar a maldecir su mala suerte.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono mirando la puerta abierta esperando que su madre apareciera en cualquier momento.

―¡Cúbreme! ―exigió Sasuke―. Yo te he salvado de muchas.

Sin encontrar argumentos para replicar, Itachi balbuceo algunas palabras inentendibles antes de sentenciar: ―Escóndela, yo distraeré a mamá…

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sin importarle su desnudez se levantó de la cama recogiendo la ropa femenina esparcida por el suelo.

―Tenten… Tenten… ―llamó en susurros moviendo a la dormida chica―. ¡Despierta! Viene mi mamá.

Como si le hubiesen lanzado un vaso con agua fría la chica se sentó en la cama mirándolo asustada. Sasuke le entregó su ropa hecha un bulto instándola a ponerse de pie.

―Rápido ―presionó―. Metete bajo la cama ―Tenten lo miró ofendida―. Viene mi mamá… ―argumentó visiblemente desesperado y asustado.

A regañadientes y sin tener tiempo de vestirse, la chica realizó lo pedido, dándole la oportunidad al chico de coger su camiseta del suelo, ponérsela y meterse otra vez en la cama, estirando las sábanas y ordenando un poco el desastre que era su cama, encontrando entre los pliegues una perdida braga que escondió rápidamente bajo la almohada. Fingió un sonoro bostezo estirando los brazos en el preciso momento en que Mikoto ingresaba a la habitación seguida de un alarmado Itachi, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Tenten ya no estaba. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa radiante e inocente al verla entrar.

―¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeño príncipe hoy? ―preguntó con dulce voz maternal dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

―Muy bien mami ―respondió Sasuke con un tono infantil y caprichoso jamás escuchado por sus amigos.

Escondida bajo la cama, Tenten tuvo que colocar una de sus manos sobre la boca para ahogar la carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar al escucharlo.

―Pronto estará listo el almuerzo ―anunció mientras recogía la ropa sucia de su hijo de la cesta―. Vístete y bajen los dos… su padre está por llegar.

Ambos hombres asintieron con una exagerada sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Su madre les devolvió el gesto antes de salir de la habitación cargada con un montón de ropa sucia de su vástago.

―Eso estuvo cerca ―comentó Itachi en un suspiro aliviado al sentir a su madre bajar las escaleras―. Me debes una estúpidito ―anunció mirando al chico que todavía permanecía sentado en la cama.

―Yo les he salvado muchas veces el trasero a Aki y a ti ―gruñó Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados―. Tú eres el que me debe muchas a mí.

―Tenten ya puedes salir ―ordenó el Uchiha mayor, la chica en cuestión asomó la cabeza desde debajo de la cama―. Para la próxima vez aseguren la puerta al menos… ya me estoy aburriendo de que cada vez que abro la puerta estén follando ¡Sosieguen sus hormonas por favor! ―pidió y salió otra vez de la habitación.

―¿Mami? ―repitió burlesca la castaña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo al salir de su escondite―. Nunca imaginé que fueras un mamón… ―y rió divertida.

No se trataba de ser un hijito de mamá, el asunto iba mucho más allá.

Si bien Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por su seriedad y arrogancia, su constante mal humor y comentarios agrios, existía una persona en el mundo entero que podía remediar todo el mal carácter del chico: su madre. La amaba demasiado para comportarse como un renegado social frente a ella, además de disfrutar tanto del dulce cariño que ella le entregaba al mostrarse como un inocente niño pequeño y querendón, que prefería dejar de lado sus gestos ariscos sólo para recibir los mimos de su progenitora. Bufó. Sí, era un hijito de mami.

―Vístete ―ordenó nuevamente ignorando los comentarios burlones de la chica―. Tienes que irte lo más rápido posible.

―¿Me estás echando? ―preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida y molesta―. Así que siempre será así… después del sexo, me tendré que vestir y marcharme para que tú madre no nos descubra ―bromeó, aunque se mantuvo seria. Ella conocía la situación de los hermanos Uchiha.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke conocían de sobra el carácter sobre protector de su madre principalmente en el asunto de las mujeres. Ella siempre había dejado bastante en claro que la mujer que pretendiera a sus hijos debía ser prácticamente perfecta: toda una dama educada y sofisticada, trabajadora, esforzada, excelente ama de casa y una futura perfecta madre de hermosos niños, pero por sobretodo (y antes de cualquier cosa) casta e inocente. Además, los hermanitos Uchiha sólo tendrían permiso de salir con alguna chica ―que cumpliera con todos y más requisitos― cuando alcanzaran la mayoría de edad según sus propios términos: veintidós años. Esa era la razón principal de por qué ambos se alteraban tanto ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por su madre con alguna chica, principalmente en la habitación, desnudos, lo cual no dejaría ninguna excusa posible. Así mismo, ambos Uchiha acordaron implícitamente cubrirse las espaldas ante su madre en cualquier situación del tipo "chicas".

Todavía no lograban hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre, principalmente Itachi quien llevaba años de relación con su novia Aki y recién hacía pocos meses Mikoto había accedido a que ella lo visitara en casa ―a regañadientes― mejorando _sólounpoco_ la relación entre ambas bajo la creencia que su hijo mayor se casaría con la chica en cuestión y que ambos se desflorarían al momento de llegar a la noche de bodas ―aun cuando a la matriarca de los Uchiha no terminaba de agradarle la apariencia física de su futura nuera. Potencial relación de suegra – nuera que podría quebrarse fácilmente si es que la señora Uchiha llegaba a descubrir las actividades que ambos realizaban cuando se quedaban a solas en casa. Sin que ella lo supiera por supuesto. Sasuke era otro cuento, tenía sólo diecisiete años y su permiso se limitaba al contacto femenino solamente con sus compañeritas de colegio. Todavía le faltaban años para que Mikoto le aceptara una novia y el menor no lograba imaginarse la reacción de su amada madre si es que llegara a saber que él ya no tenía ni la sombra virgen.

―Sabes que no es eso… ―intentó explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras se vestía―. Sé perfectamente que lo nuestro es sólo sexo…

Quiso replicarle aquella ofensa, sacándole en cara que su madre lo había educado para respetar y tratar bien a las mujeres, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta al darse cuenta que ella tenía razón. Maldijo internamente.

―Tenten… ―no supo qué decir.

―Ya estoy lista ―lo cortó la aludida―. ¿Cómo salgo?

Sasuke asintió pidiéndole un momento con la mano para buscar algún pantalón que calzarse antes de bajar. Una vez completamente vestido, abrió la puerta de su recamara mirando a ambos lados del pasillo haciéndole un gesto a la chica al confirmar que no había nadie. Bajaron la escalera en silencio, manteniéndose él adelante cuidando de no ser sorprendidos. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Sasuke miró a través de la conexión de la sala con la cocina captando la atención de su hermano mayor. Bastaron unos gestos para que Itachi también se pusiera alerta cuidando que su madre, quien se mantenía entretenida terminando el almuerzo, no se percatara que Tenten salía.

En un rápido y audaz movimiento, digno de cualquier comando, ambos salieron de la casa suspirando aliviados.

―Bien… ―comenzó la chica―. Nos vemos el lunes.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse como alma que lleva el diablo evitando así ser descubierta por la recelosa madre de los Uchihas, cuando él la sostuvo del brazo volteándola y quedando de frente.

La masculina mano se enredó entre los desordenados y largos cabellos de la chica atrayéndola hacía sí para luego besarla con demanda. Fue un beso corto pero intenso que les robó el oxígeno.

―Nos vemos el lunes ―concluyó Sasuke dejándola partir.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó antes de partir prometía una justa venganza. Él sólo negó divertido viéndola hasta que desapareció por la calle para luego entrar nuevamente a su casa cuidando que su madre no se diera cuenta que había salido.

El único contacto que mantuvo con la chica durante el resto del fin semana fue un mensaje de WhatsApp que ella le envió: "_Mi hermano acaba de preguntarme qué mierda tengo en el cuello ¡Te voy a matar!"_

Sasuke no respondió, sólo sonrió complacido de sus fechorías sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su móvil.

Luego encontró las bragas escondidas bajo su almohada y fue otro cuento con final feliz.

La jornada de la mañana del lunes era sin duda la más larga y tortuosa a la que cualquier estudiante debía enfrentarse, principalmente cuando la clase de matemáticas estaba en el periodo antes del almuerzo.

Sasuke intentaba entender la mezcla de números, letras, signos y rayas que había en el pizarrón mientras la voz de su aburrida y vieja profesora le llegaba desde muy, muy lejos, con palabras dichas en alguna lengua muerta que hacían mucho más difícil su aprendizaje. Antes de ceder ante el sueño empezó a jugar con sus ojos, abriendo uno y cerrando el otro, divirtiéndose secretamente de la exorbitante experiencia de mirar con sólo un ojo. Su rostro estaba prácticamente enterrado en la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras su codo se apoyaba sobre la superficie de su pupitre. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Reaccionó de un salto, incorporándose correctamente cuando sintió un hilo de saliva escapar de su cavidad bucal.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Naruto en un susurro sentado a su lado. Sasuke lo miró con seriedad.

―Nada ―respondió cortante fingiendo perfectamente que nada había pasado.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules de su mejor amigo, percatándose entonces de la seriedad con la que él lo miraba como si estuviese reclamándole algo. Una pequeña y molesta alarma comenzó a sonar en alguna parte de su cabeza, previniéndolo de algo que no sabía qué podía suceder.

―Necesito hablar contigo ―susurró de pronto el rubio tomándolo desprevenido―. A la hora de almuerzo. Es algo importante.

Una pequeña risa suave, ufana y sarcástica se escapó de los labios del Uchiha para intentar opacar la molesta alarma que se intensificaba al ver la seriedad con la que Naruto hablaba, algo demasiado extraño en él. Sasuke se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo había estado bastante callado durante la mañana, además de no haberse aparecido por su casa durante todo el fin de semana.

Que Naruto estuviese callado, serio y meditabundo no podía significar algo bueno.

―No seas tan dramático Dobe ―comentó finalmente volviendo su vista al frente y terminando así con la conversación.

Sus ojos irreparablemente se posaron en la figura femenina que estaba sentada en la mesa de adelante y en diagonal a la él. Logró darse cuenta que ésta parecía escribir algo rápidamente y luego deslizaba un pequeño papelito por la mesa que Hinata, a su lado, tomó con la misma velocidad. Notó claramente que la pequeña Hyūga se tapaba la boca para evitar la risa y luego escribía alguna respuesta. Apartó la mirada desinteresado luego de reparar otra vez en el sonriente perfil de Tenten.

Quince minutos después el anhelado timbre sonó estruendosamente anunciando el fin de la tortuosa clase de matemáticas y el comienzo del siempre disfrutado periodo de almuerzo. La mayoría de los estudiantes del salón se levantó apresuradamente sin siquiera esperar la orden de la profesora, ignorándola con gritos alegres, risas y conversaciones. Sasuke se tomó su tiempo observando a sus bulliciosos compañeros salir de la sala antes de levantarse y comenzar a ordenar sus cosas. El olor de Tenten le llegó cuando ella pasó por su lado al salir de su puesto en el rincón junto a la ventana, pero ni siquiera la miró, inspirando profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con el aroma que ella desprendía y guardar en sus fosas nasales aquel agradable aroma que disfrutaba inconscientemente. Esperó unos segundos antes de voltearse y observarla partir riendo junto a Hinata.

Sus negros orbes viajaron a través de su figura, deteniéndose en el análisis de sus cortas y suaves piernas, casi sintiendo en sus manos la textura de aquellas extremidades que a escondidas se enredaban a las de él. Subió la mirada reparando en su infantil peinado y el pensamiento de agarrar con fuerza aquellas dos trenzas que colgaban a los costados de su rostro mientras se la follaba salvajemente por el culo, provocó una placentera corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió entero hasta terminar en su entrepierna. Abrió los ojos impresionado del desenlace de sus pensamientos, reprimiéndose mentalmente y recordando que debía dejar de leer los libros que le regalaba el abuelo de Naruto. Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido con las hormonas descontroladas.

―Deja de mirarla… ―la voz de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró desconcertado a su mejor amigo―. Tenten ya salió del salón…

―¿De qué hablas? ―cuestionó con algo de rudeza, ocultando perfectamente el pánico que lo abofeteó; nunca se le quedaba mirando fijamente.

Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta que miraba a Tenten.

―Yo lo sé ―confirmó el Uzumaki con tanta seriedad como si lo estuviera reprochando―. Yo sé que estás con Tenten…

La reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo fue tensarse inevitablemente, abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual y acelerándosele el corazón. Miró fijamente a su amigo con la sorpresa instalada en sus ojos negros, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado evidente y acusándose solo. Quizás Naruto estaba jugándole una broma.

―No sé de qué hablas ―desmintió con voz serena y aparentando la tranquilidad que no sentía―. Tenten y yo no tenemos nada… lo del otro día fue solo por el juego ―se dio vuelta haciendo ademán de retirarse.

―¡Deja de mentir! ―gritó exaltado, demostrando por primera vez la furia que gritaban sus ojos―. ¡Yo los vi! ―acusó al tiempo que se interponía en el camino de su amigo―. Los vi la semana pasado cuando…

Calló abruptamente avergonzado por los recuerdos que volvían a su cerebro con imágenes demasiado nítidas para poder olvidarlas. Respiró profundamente queriendo serenarse; su intención era que su mejor amigo reconociera la verdad, que le explicara qué mierda estaba haciendo.

―¿Follábamos? ―terminó el Uchiha con un tono cargado de arrogancia. En su rostro pálido se dibujó una mueca despectiva muy típica en él―. Lo que haga no debería importarte Dobe ―no lo estaba reconociendo explícitamente, pero sus palabras lo delataban: no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo cuando Naruto sabía la verdad. ―Deberías dejar de andar espiando a la gente.

―¡No te espiaba! ―se defendió molesto―. Fue por una mala casualidad que lo vi ―argumentó―. Además… sí me importa lo que hagas porque eres mi mejor amigo ―le recordó acusatoriamente―, y no has tenido la confianza para contarme que estás teniendo sexo con una de nuestras amigas…

―No es algo importante ―sentenció quitándole importancia al asunto―. Sólo follamos ¿está bien? No hay nada del otro mundo en eso… ―se encogió de hombros desinteresado―. Tenemos sexo a veces y ya… no es como si me fuera a casar con ella…

―Aun así no me lo habías contado… ―reprochó con decepción―. Y sí es importante ¡Es nuestra amiga! Nos conocemos de toda la vida y tú nunca diste muestra de tener interés en ella… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? ―de pronto su semblante cambió mostrándose sorprendido―. ¿Estás enamorado de Tenten? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Has pensado en Sakura-chan? ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando se entere?

―Son muchas preguntas Dobe ―lo interrumpió―, pero para que te quedes tranquilo te diré: No, no estoy enamorado de Tenten, sólo me la follo. Llevamos un par de meses teniendo sexo en secreto. No, no lo sabe nadie más. Y no, no he pensado en Sakura porque no me interesa lo que ella piense… generalmente cuando follo con Tenten la veo a ella, no soy tan degenerado como para imaginarme a otra persona… y pues, no sé qué pasará si Sakura se entera, me tiene sin cuidado ¿Contento? ―estaba bastante molesto por tener que darle explicaciones que al rubio no tendrían por qué importarle―. Ahora, deja de molestar… no es asunto tuyo.

―¡Sakura-chan está enamorada de ti! ―gritó mucho más molesto debido a las crueles palabras de su mejor amigo―. Si ella se entera le romperás el corazón… ¡tú sabes que ella te ama desde años!

―Y yo te he dicho que no me interesa ―gruñó con los dientes apretados y los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia―. Tú sabes que yo no siento nada por Sakura, te lo he dicho… es mi amiga, pero no estoy enamorado de ella ―cerró los ojos respirando profundamente―. Dobe, tú como mi mejor amigo deberías entender y dejar de insistir en ese tema… por más que lo intentes no me enamoraré de Sakura mágicamente.

―¿Y por qué Tenten? ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella para calmar tus desbaratadas hormonas? ―reprochó, aunque una parte de él quería saber.

―No la elegí ―rebatió―, simplemente estábamos calientes y ¡ya! ―acompañó sus palabras abriendo ambos brazos al aire en un gesto exasperado―. Incluso Tenten no tiene ningún interés en mí, ni siquiera le gusto ―y extrañamente aquella verdad le pinchó dolorosamente el pecho. Ignoró la molestia.

―Debes gustarle un poco para que te abra las piernas ―Sasuke se sorprendió visiblemente de la acidez del comentario de su amigo―. ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de ella? ¿Has pensado que estás jugando con fuego?

―No me enamoraré de ella ―aseguró―. Es sólo sexo ―repitió―. Jugamos a tener sexo… Descubrí el sexo con ella y me gustó cómo se siente… ¡Sorpresa! ¡Soy un caliente de mierda! ―reconoció―. Me gusta el sexo y a Tenten también, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar ―guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo, la cual no llegó―. Ahora que ya te dije la verdad que tanto querías saber ¿podemos dejar el tema? En verdad es algo mío, no te contaré detalles.

Sasuke simplemente no lograba encontrar el motivo que enajenaba tanto a su mejor amigo; no lo entendía, no estaba haciendo nada malo ni del otro mundo: era sexo ¿Qué tan malo era aquello?

Naruto observó fijamente el rostro notoriamente molesto de su mejor amigo, procesando las palabras que él le había dicho, intentando convencerse que era tal como él decía. Buscó alguna otra pregunta, pero no encontró nada.

Había sido una mala casualidad que descubriera el secreto de su mejor amigo. Aquel día estaban jugando con Kiba y Lee a la pelota, pero luego de un potente pelotazo por parte del chico con cejas de escoba, el balón se había perdido entre los árboles que estaban en la parte de atrás del instituto a la que pocos iban. Él salió en su búsqueda encontrando no sólo la perdida pelota, sino que también una escena que nunca imaginó presenciar.

Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par observaban espantados la forma en que Sasuke parecía querer comerse a Tenten a través de sus desesperados besos. Ella estaba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres de aquel vacío salón, mientras que el Uchiha metido en la abertura de sus piernas le besaba y mordía el cuello, con una de sus manos perdidas bajo la falda de la chica y la otra bajo la camiseta. No pudo ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos en aquel momento, pero por la manera en que ella le jalaba del cabello y los movimientos corporales de él, supo de inmediato en qué iba a terminar todo aquello.

Anonadado se retiró del lugar, procesando uno a uno los detalles, preguntándose qué había sido aquello. No entendió, desistió y terminó creyendo que todo había sido una jugarreta de su mente y que esos no eran Sasuke y Tenten. Pero luego de la escenita que se montaron el viernes en la reunión de amigos, Naruto se convenció que había algo que su mejor amigo no le estaba contando. La furia se presentó completamente el sábado a mediodía, cuando, otra vez por una mala casualidad, vio a su castaña amiga salir de la casa de su amigo y la despedida que se dieron.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le daba más rabia: que Sasuke no tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle que estaba en algo raro con Tenten, ó que fuera Tenten la que ocupaba el lugar que por devoción y sentimientos le correspondía a Sakura.

Sakura era su mejor amiga desde pequeños y él conocía los sentimientos de ésta por el Uchiha, así mismo como sabía perfectamente que no eran correspondidos y eso lo ofuscaba totalmente, porque Sasuke era ciego y estúpido, cualquiera querría que alguien profesara sentimientos tan intensos para con él, pero su idiota mejor amigo parecía no darle la importancia suficiente y renegaba siempre de cualquier chica que estuviera interesada en él, rehuyendo de las relaciones y de darles una oportunidad. No obstante, de la nada estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una de las pocas chicas que nunca lo había tenido en cuenta. Hasta ahora.

Recordó vagamente a Neji y se preguntó que hubiese sucedido sí…

Movió la cabeza en un intento de alejar todos sus pensamientos. Al final había obtenido la respuesta que quería confirmando una verdad que se negaba a creer. No era tan estúpido para seguir insistiendo en algo que no le correspondía. Sasuke tenía razón; era algo de él y no tenía por qué meterse, aunque sí podía advertirle. Y estar siempre ahí en caso que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad.

―Sólo… sólo… ―comenzó dudoso, buscando en su cabeza las palabras para expresarse―. Sólo… no quiero que salgas lastimado.

―No lo haré ―confirmó fastidiado el Uchiha.

―Y no dejes que Sakura-chan se entere, por favor ―rogó.

―Te lo prometo ―juró con su seriedad característica, prometiéndose también a sí mismo que no haría sufrir a su amiga―. Seguiremos siendo cuidadosos…

Naruto estuvo a punto de gritarle que después del juego del viernes y la posterior despedida que había presenciado el sábado, estaban siendo de todo menos cuidadosos, pero se tragó las palabras y asintió. Pronto una sonrisa sincera afloró en sus labios, a pesar de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo su mejor amigo y él debía apoyarlo aunque no estuviera completamente de acuerdo.

―Y dime… ―comenzó con su habitual buen humor―. ¿Tenten te chupa la polla?

―¡Eres un pervertido! ―gritó Sasuke impactado por la pregunta del rubio.

Terminaron saliendo del salón rumbo a la cafetería; Naruto bombardeando con preguntas indecorosas que un cada vez más malhumorado y avergonzado Sasuke se negaba a contestar.

Al termino de la jornada escolar, el Uchiha sentía que la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Sus alborotadas hormonas siempre terminaban jugándole malas pasadas, aumentando la necesidad de sexo. Estaba enloqueciendo y la vulnerabilidad que sentía al saberse tan deseoso lo ofuscaba, porque estaba quedando como un adolescente precoz que pensaba todo el día en tetas y coños, adicto a la masturbación, al porno y con el rostro lleno de espinillas. Afortunadamente su rostro no poseía impureza alguna y sus pensamientos no los conocía nadie, quizás de su necesidad sospechaba Tenten y por eso lo ignoraba durante todo el día.

La alcanzó a ver entre los atochados pasillos de la escuela; llenos de estudiantes desesperados por irse pronto a casa y terminar pronto con el maldito inicio de semana, albergándose en la idea de que quedaban menos días para el próximo fin de semana. El saber que el segundo semestre recién estaba comenzando y aún quedaban varios meses de clases, lograba desanimarlos a todos, por lo cual evitaban recordar aquel fatídico detalle.

Moviéndose un poco más rápido de lo normal, y dejando atrás a su rubio mejor amigo, esquivó a varias personas antes de quedar a sólo un metro de Tenten quien iba caminado y riendo tranquilamente en compañía de su mejor amiga: Temari. Ambas habían sido separadas al inicio del año anterior debido a que según la misma directora, era mejor que estuvieran separadas el máximo de tiempo posible. Esto luego de la enorme cantidad de fechorías que hacían juntas. Sasuke sólo podía describirlas de una manera: perversas.

―Oye… ―la llamó en un murmullo ronco para que sólo ella escuchara―. ¿Ahora?

―Tengo entrenamiento de vóleibol ―comunicó ella sonriente, sin mostrarse sorprendida en lo más mínimo por su sorpresiva aparición. Temari los miraba interesada.

―No te quitaré mucho tiempo ―sonrío malicioso, en un juego de palabras con doble sentido que se hacía habitual en ellos. Tenten sonrío al entender―. ¿Dónde siempre?

La chica asintió y él se retiró caminando más rápido por entre la muchedumbre, dirigiéndose al lugar que implícitamente habían acordado y que de un tiempo a esta parte se había transformado en su lugar de encuentro.

La sala de teatro era ocupada por los miembros del taller los días martes y jueves por la tarde, razón por lo cual los otros días estaba constantemente desocupada. Era un lugar pequeño, oscuro, con poca ventilación, algunas mesas, sillas y cajas con enseres y vestuarios que ocupaban los del grupo, ubicado en la parte de atrás del colegio junto al gimnasio en que hacían la clase de deportes cuando el tiempo no los acompañaba y también en el que entrenaban las selecciones de distintos deportes. Recinto que extrañamente siempre estaba abierto y que ellos ocupaban para saciar sus deseos.

Llegó al lugar cuidando que nadie lo viera caminar hacia la zona apartada de la escuela, entró y esperó sentado a que su compañera llegara.

Era una mala costumbre, un atentado contra la moral y las buenas costumbres, un acto que perfectamente podría provocar la expulsión del colegio en caso de ser sorprendidos, pero a Sasuke se le olvidaban todas las consecuencias que tener sexo en las dependencias del colegio podría traer.

No se aguantaba las ganas, reconocía para sí mismo, considerando además que no tenían muchos lugares donde satisfacer la necesidad de sexo que tenían el uno por el otro. La casa de Sasuke era un peligro constante ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por su madre, que a pesar de trabajar todo el día, a veces llegaba antes. La casa de Tenten no era ni siquiera una posibilidad, ya que él no se arriesgaría jamás a ser sorprendido (o conocido) por alguno de los dos hermanos mayores, sobre protectores y celosos que tenía Tenten, menos todavía por su padre. Consideraba que aún era demasiado joven para arriesgarse a perder su virilidad a manos de alguno de ellos. Por eso preferían esconderse y aprovechar los rincones solitarios de la escuela; algún salón que no se utilizaba, la misma sala de teatro, los baños, o cualquier lugarcito oscuro. El riesgo de ser descubiertos en una situación indecorosa le excitaba tanto que le ganaba al miedo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Además, de verdad y a regañadientes, aceptaba que no podía controlar su necesidad de sexo.

Era un caliente de mierda, lo asumía.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente apareciendo a través de ella la castaña ya vestida con el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo femenino de vóleibol, Sasuke pensó, otra vez, que aquellas prendas deberían ser prohibidas por incitar la promiscuidad y hacer provocar que su calentura aumentara.

El uniforme consistía en una pequeña, muy pequeña, malla tipo short en color azul marino y una ajustada camiseta blanca con detalles en azul marino que tenía el número diez adelante, mientras que en la espalda estaba el mismo número pero más grande y en la parte superior el nombre de la chica. Estaba convencido que la entrenadora del equipo había elegido aquel atuendo sólo porque le calentaba ver chicas en ajustadas prendas.

Como si se hubiese transformado en un huracán de lujuria se levantó de su asiento: tenía poco tiempo y debía aprovecharlo. Agradeció internamente que la necesidad de sexo de Tenten fuera tan grande como la suya, acudiendo ésta siempre a su llamado. La acorraló contra la pared sin darle posibilidad de nada y la besó con demanda, apretando su trasero marcado por las mallas y juntando su pelvis a la de ella para que sintiera que su pene ya había despertado con sólo pensarla. Sin hacerse de rogar la chica le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, alzando sus brazos para cruzarlos tras la cabeza de él y enredar sus dedos entre las oscuras hebras.

―Éste uniforme debería ser considerado pecado ―gruñó con voz ronca contra el cuello de ella.

Tenten gimió sintiendo las manos calientes del joven adentrarse bajo su camiseta acariciando la piel de su cintura, subiendo la prenda hasta dejar que sus senos cubiertos por el sostén deportivo fuesen visibles. Sasuke dejó de morder su cuello para mirar aquella zona en el cuerpo de ella que consideraba su perdición. En un rápido movimiento bajó la tela que los cubría, recordando que no tenían tiempo de quitarse la ropa. Con hambre se abalanzó para morder, chupar, lamer e intentar devorar aquellos senos que lo volvían loco. La mujer gimió sonoramente su nombre, aumentando la excitación de su cuerpo, removiéndose y apretándose más contra él para intensificar el contacto. Con los ojos apretados, mordiendo sus labios para reprimir los gemidos, arqueando la espalda, la castaña no lograba arrepentirse por gustarle tanto el sexo.

Considerando el poco tiempo que tenían, la mujer quiso tomar parte en el asunto y no limitarse sólo a jalarle el cabello y las ropas al hombre que le provocaba tanto placer, por lo cual estiró el brazo hasta dar con la zona masculina que tanto le gustaba, bajando la cremallera e internando su mano en un hábil movimiento hasta que después de algunos intentos logró bajar los calzoncillos de Sasuke y liberar su ansiosa verga sacándola a través de la pequeña abertura de su pantalón para comenzar a masturbarlo.

El Uchiha gruñó de placer sin dejar de morderle la teta derecha y apretarle con la mano la izquierda. De golpe él se separó de ella, mirándola con los ojos brillantes de deseo y sonriéndole perversamente, antes de quitar la mano con la que ella le sostenía el pene y guiarla hasta la silla en la que antes había estado sentado. Tomó la misma posición anterior, y ella sin recato alguno se sentó sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas colgando de ambos lados.

Gimió gustosa al sentir el contacto de la endurecida verga del muchacho contra su entrepierna aún cubierta por la tela de la malla, comenzando a moverse lentamente aprovechando así la posición de estar sobre él y verlo sumiso. Le repartió cortos besos en los labios y en las mejillas, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello. Sasuke le apretaba el trasero para aumentar el contacto de sus cuerpos.

―¿Nos veremos más tarde? ―preguntó en un hilo de voz, demasiado deseoso para hablar al sentir los turgentes senos de ella apretarse contra él.

―Hoy no puedo ―se excusó besándole en los labios―. Prometí acompañar a Temari de compras después del entrenamiento…

Sasuke gruñó insatisfecho, pero ella le sonrió apretándose más contra él. Un pequeño gemido escapó de entre sus labios cuando alzó las caderas casi enterrando su duro y necesitado falo contra la intimidad de ella.

―Pero… ―gimió cerrando los ojos―, quizás me compré algo que pueda gustarte…

Sus ojos resplandecieron de deseo y él no lo soportó más. Ella lo besó demandante, antes de apoyar ambos pies en el suelo y levantarse para darle el espacio suficiente al chico para que corriera la humedecida tela de su malla exponiendo así su mojada vagina. Sasuke deslizó sus dedos entre los pliegues calientes y la besó. Ella gimió expectante.

La hizo descender para poder penetrarla de una sola estocada.


End file.
